


Urso roxo escapa do zoológico e outras histórias

by DespairBunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Nonsense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairBunny/pseuds/DespairBunny
Summary: Feito com todo carinho de amigo secreto para Gabs!





	Urso roxo escapa do zoológico e outras histórias

Já há alguns dias, Aquarius tinha um problema. Talvez por força do cansaço que vinha com a idade, de suas aventuras juvenis em lugares pouco confiáveis, uma vida de problemas mágicos ou de ter sido eventualmente sequestrado por extraterrestres desconhecidos e transportado para lugares tão aleatórios quanto estranhos, Aquarius tinha um problema.

Todos os dias, às nove e quinze e quarenta segundos, ele piscava os olhos e se encontrava em um lugar diferente. Mágico, caótico, normal, estranho ou apocalíptico, ele abria os olhos e se encontrava em outro lugar. Tudo durava quatorze minutos e vinte segundos: exatamente ás nove e meia ele estava de volta em casa.

A primeira vez tinha sido assustadora. Ele não sabia onde estava, não sabia como voltar e, ainda assim, não estava pensando muito nisso. Aqua estava mais preocupado em salvar sua vida em perigo iminente. Tinha sido transportado para um zoológico extraterrestre ou extradimensional (ele não tinha se decidido sobre isso), onde um urso roxo de anteninhas verdes com bolinhas coloridas na ponta e uma televisão na barriga (tipo um Teletubbie) maquinava sua fuga da jaula.

O urso, que Aqua mentalmente chamava de Tinky Winky, enfiou sua garra no buraco da fechadura e abriu a jaula, em um movimento típico de desenhos animados. Focou seus olhos no nosso formoso protagonista e se pôs a correr.

Aqua correu junto e sua vida só foi salva, depois de mais de dez minutos de sprint, por que, ao contrário dos ursos terráqueos, o Urso Telettubie era demasiado lento.

Enfim, ele abriu os olhos e estava de volta em casa, cansado como se tudo tivesse acontecido de fato, apesar do olhar preocupante de Diaspro ter dito que ele não tinha sumido do meio da cozinha, mas ficado olhando para o nada feito um peixe morto.

Isso já tinha acontecido quinze vezes. Aqua, de certa forma, se acostumou com o fato, sentando confortavelmente na cama até a hora chegar. Quando ele voltava, ele anotava no celular exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Um dia buscaria ajuda a respeito, mas esse dia não era hoje.

Parte de si estava animada demais com toda essa loucura inofensiva pero no mucho para se preocupar com isso. Era como (quase) quinze minutos de descanso e de ter seus 20 e poucos anos de volta.

Hoje a “aventura” não era tão comum. As ruas estavam vazias, no que parecia ser um grande centro. Talvez aquela esquina super famosa de Tóquio. É, é lá. Ele olhou para o céu, que estava num tom desconcertante de magenta. Conforme fazia careta, ouviu alguém chamar, raivosamente.

\- ばか、ここに来て、そこにとどまらないでください！

O que não foi muito esclarecedor, mas a pessoa o chamava com as mãos num gesto universal de “anda logo, caralho!”, que Aqua o seguiu, sem pensar duas vezes, para dentro de uma porta aberta. Pouco depois de ter entrado, começou a cair uma chuva forte. De glitter.

Aqua fez uma careta e tentou não rir. - Esse é o apocalipse gay, é?

E era. Mas não era realmente engraçado. As pessoas morriam de glitter, a natalidade da humanidade estava perigosamente baixa, ninguém trabalhava, só fofocava tomando chá, fazia orgias ou piadas de baixo calão. 

Aqua, se entendesse japonês para ouvir o que 田中さん dizia, teria entendido aquilo e como era aterrorizante. Ou provavelmente não. Aqua acharia tudo muito irônico e divertido tanto que, quando voltou a si ao lado de Diaspro na cama, só conseguiu rir e explicar que o céu era magenta e que chovia glitter e que os japoneses estavam apavorados. Era uma das melhores viagens até agora.

(Diaspro acreditava piamente que o marido estava viciado nessas “viagens” como se fosse uma droga e que por isso ele não queria ir buscar ajuda com o Daimon)

(Era verdade)

Décimo Sétimo Dia

O mundo era todo em tons de sépia, como se um fotógrafo hipster de instagram o tivesse pintado. As únicas cores visíveis eram do muro à sua direita, repleto de pôsteres de filmes noir franceses. À esquerda, tinha uma árvore cozinhando. Aqua lembrou do Ollie quando ainda era árvore, mas essa mais parecia saída de Senhor dos Anéis.

Ele acordou.

Décimo Oitavo Dia

Aqua estava em Barney e seus amigos, igualzinho ele via na televisão quando era criança.

Amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz. Com um forte abraço e um beijo, te direi: meu carinho é para você!

Tendo passado as próximas 17 horas com a música grudada na mente, Aquarius podia confirmar que foi a pior viagem até hoje.

Décimo Nono Dia

Era um cenário Steampunk ou uma fábrica da década de 30. Um dos dois. Saindo de uma engrenagem de cobre assustadoramente grande, apareceu um rato vestindo um smoking com um logo enorme da Louis Vuitton, checando um relógio no bolso e guinchando.

Fosse Aqua fluente em ratês, ele perceberia que o rato dizia “Estou atrasado!” repetidamente.

Aqua ignorou aquilo. Já tinha vivenciado e viajado nesses dias coisas piores. Ia só apreciar o lugar enquanto não voltasse para casa.

Andando pelo corredor e contando as engrenagens de uma máquina gigantesca de função desconhecida, Aquarius se deparou com uma bola de cobre de semblante assustadoramente assassino. 

A Esfera estava parada, o observando com as manchas de corrosão. Aqua deu um passo para trás e a Esfera avançou. Aqua parou, a Esfera fez um movimento que só podia ser comparado com aceleração de motorista louco chamando o carro vizinho para uma corrida ilegal na BR. Aqua deu dois passos para trás e a Esfera fez surgir uma adaga de tamanho considerável de dentro de si. 

Ele não queria saber se a adaga era afiada.

Assim ele se pegou correndo de uma bola de cobre aleatória que parecia ter tendências assassinas muito fortes, que foi quando ele tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu de cara no chão, acordando no colchão de casa, soltando palavras que não merecem ser repetidas nesse relato family frendly.

Vigésimo Dia

Era o último dia, mas Aquarius não sabia disso.

Também era o dia que não tinha tempo para voltar e Aquarius também não sabia disso.

Dessa vez nu em um campo florido e um céu de dois sóis, tudo o que ele podia ver no horizonte eram pontos luminosos e árvores aleatórias espalhadas pelo campo. Uma delas estava ao seu lado, redonda igual uma bola de lã e com frutas que pareciam muito com balinhas, que davam em cachos parecendo uvas. Aqua não resistiu, pegou um cacho e provou. Era igual comer quadradinho de eskibon, mas doce igual leite condensado. Era muito bom e ele comeu umas cinco, ignorando sua vontade de ter um coma diabético de tanto comer fruta-sorvete-etê.

Mas era quente pra caralho e ele não estava nenhum pouco confortável estando nu. Se esgueirou pra debaixo da árvore, esperando os quinze minutos passarem.

Passou uma hora, mas não os quinze minutos.

Bem, tecnicamente se passou uma hora e também se passaram os quinze minutos e Aqua não voltou pra casa. Veja bem, essas viagens nada mais são do que lembranças do inconsciente dele, apagados da memória por vontade própria usando um dispositivo obscuro com um objetivo desconhecido. Os quatorze minutos e vinte segundos eram nada mais do que o necessário para desbloquear todas as memórias quando a vigésima fosse desbloqueada. Se ele tivesse procurado Daimon (ou talvez George ou Ve’el) ele teria ficado sabendo disso. 

E também teria ficado sabendo que a última memória requereria a palavra chave para ser desbloqueada e, então, Aqua ser capaz de voltar pra casa.

O problema é que se passou mais tempo do que ele era capaz de esperar pacientemente, cerca de quatro horas antes de surtar e gritar a plenos pulmões sua frustração e todas as palavras feias que conhecia. 

E assim Aquarius voltou pra casa, tendo desbloqueado a memória com a palavra que vinte anos atrás ele mesmo tinha escolhido, acordando Diaspro ao lado da cama e agora com uma dor de cabeça infernal por causa do excesso de memórias que jorravam em sua mente:

\- MAS QUE PORRA!

**Author's Note:**

> Os textos em japonês significam, respectivamente, "Idiota, venha cá, não fique aí parado!" e "Tanaka-san" (de acordo com o google tradutor)


End file.
